


Hawk's Luck

by orphan_account



Category: Hawkeye (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Loyalty, Pets, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 05:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5815390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Hawk's Luck

Clint named his stray dog Lucky.  
The dog is lucky to have a new life.  
But so is Clint.  
Lucky to have a new companion.  
Someone to watch his back.  
Even though its an animal.  
But Lucky is very smart.  
He understands Clint.  
Is damaged in a way Clint is too.  
And is infinitely loyal.  
Clint's luck changed due to his dog.  
He and Kate are closer than ever.  
He reconciled with his brother.  
Tracksuit Mafia are gone.  
His tenants are happy.  
And Clint feels good about his life.


End file.
